Pas de Deux
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Ela devia apenas se preparar para o ato seguinte. O ato em que cada passo era tão perfeito quanto o mais bem-ensaiado dos pas de deux. O ato que, exatamente por isso, seria imperfeito."


Fic do Amigo Secreto da Grifinória - 3 Vassouras.

Para a Miss Huyu. Espero que ela goste.

Mais comentários no final!

**

* * *

**

Pas de Deux

_Postura. O olhar perdido no horizonte, fixo no nada absoluto. E um, e dois, e três, e quatro. Inspirar, e expirar. E... _Port de bras_. A prática leva à perfeição. Sem sorrisos. Bailarinas são sérias. Pés em terceira. _Plié, plié, plié_A dor _também_ leva à perfeição. Tire os olhos do espelho, narcisa! Bailarinas se apresentam para os outros, e não para elas mesmas!_

O relógio bateu onze horas. Hora de ir embora. A garota se dirigiu, a passos lentos e delicados, para a vitrola, fazendo-a parar de tocar. Trocou as sapatilhas pelos tênis, pegou a mochila e deixou a sala, bem a tempo de encontrar seu namorado virando a esquina e entrando no corredor.

- Balé de novo, Lilith? - ele perguntou, com ar casual, dando-lhe um selinho.

- _Toujours_ - ela respondeu, com o francês mais perfeito que conseguia articular. - Como foi o treino, querido?

- Cansativo. Quadribol ainda vai me matar um dia. Você está aqui desde o fim da aula?

- Eu ainda não consegui fazer aquela maldita pirueta - a voz dela exprimia a mais completa frustração. - Eu aprendi nas férias, Jay! Não é possível que eu não consiga fazer agora!

- Meu amor, você está exausta! Admita isso de uma vez!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, abraçando-o. Ele estava certo, ela sabia. Mas não havia exaustão no balé. Havia músculos distendidos, cirurgias nos joelhos, dedos dos pés quebrados. Mas _nenhuma_ bailarina pára de dançar por estar _cansada_.

Ele a carregou pelos corredores e escadarias até a entrada do dormitório. Odiava quando Lily passava tanto tempo praticando porque, invariavelmente, ela saía da Sala Precisa cansada demais até para andar. "Balé exige demais das pernas, você sabe", ela costumava dizer, quando ele reclamava. Mas, na verdade, ele não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que _amava_ balé por duas simples razões: pernas lindas e _flexibilidade_.

- Oh, Deus, eu preciso de um _longo_ banho - ela sussurrou, quando pararam diante da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. - Tomou banho no vestiário, querido? - ele fez que sim. - Eu não entendo você - sorriu. Na verdade, nem ele se entendia nessas horas. - Tenha uma boa noite, Jay - beijou-o e subiu lentamente as escadas.

Em silêncio, porque as outras garotas já estavam dormindo, pegou a camisola e o robe dentro do armário e voltou a descer as escadas. Atravessou a Sala Comunal quase vazia e se dirigiu ao banheiro dos monitores.

Odiava tomar banho ali porque ele era fora da Torre da Grifinória, o que significava andar pelos corredores da escola carregando as roupas. Além do mais, ele era dividido com os outros monitores, de todas as Casas, além de todas as outras pessoas que sabiam a senha e que, portanto, podiam entrar ali. Mas era o melhor lugar da escola para ficar horas dentro de uma banheira tarde da noite, porque quase ninguém entrava lá depois das onze.

Olhou-se no espelho. Sim, era um tanto narcisista. Essa era uma das razões por que adorava o balé: boa parte das aulas baseava-se em manter seu olhar fixo em seu reflexo, prestando atenção à postura, aos músculos, aos detalhes. Com o tempo, esse hábito deveria ser abandonado, porque depender de espelhos não é saudável para alguém que pretende, um dia, se apresentar num palco. Mas palcos não eram uma coisa com que Lily podia sonhar para os próximos cinco anos, no mínimo, então ela realmente não se preocupava com "se libertar" de seu reflexo.

Abriu a torneira da banheira, fazendo o aposento ser inundado pelo cheiro delicado de sua espuma de banho preferida. Enquanto a banheira enchia, voltou para o espelho. Soltou os cabelos, que estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, e os escovou, devolvendo-lhes as ondas de que tanto se orgulhava. Tirou a roupa lentamente, colocando-a cuidadosamente dobrada sobre a pia. Pegou uma toalha branca no armário sob a bancada e a colocou na borda da banheira.

Respirou fundo, deixando-se afundar na água morna. Nada era mais delicioso do que ficar ali até a água esfriar, sentindo cada músculo relaxar, depois de quatro horas se matando na Sala Precisa para conseguir fazer um passo.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Repassava mentalmente o que havia praticado durante aquela noite, tentando encontrar sua falha. Ainda não tinha descoberto por que não conseguia repetir a seqüência que aprendera durante as férias de verão. Estava tão concentrada, de fato, que não notou que a porta foi aberta e que um rapaz entrou por ela até que ele estivesse sentado na borda e a tivesse chamado, com certa ironia, pelo apelido que só seu namorado usava.

- Sirius! - a ruiva se apressou em cobrir o corpo com as bolhas que estavam espalhadas pela água, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente já tinha visto tudo o que estava descoberto. - Some daqui!

- Eu vim falar com você - ele respondeu, parecendo achar que essa era uma boa razão para ficar.

- Olha, Pads, eu posso conversar com você sobre tudo o que você quiser quando sair daqui, mas... Eu realmente não me sinto confortável nessa situação.

- Só porque você está... _Pelada_? - ele riu. - Francamente, Lily, eu já vi várias garotas sem roupa. Você não precisa achar que _só isso_ vai me fazer sonhar com você essa noite.

- Você sonhar comigo não é uma preocupação, Pads. O problema é _o que_ você vai sonhar. E, é claro, eu não posso esquecer o fato de _você estar aqui_.

- Eu não vejo por que isso te incomoda. Quem deveria ficar preocupado é o James. Mas ele não está aqui. Ele está _apagado_ lá no quarto, eu vi.

Ela pareceu preocupada. Saber que seu namorado estava dormindo enquanto ela estava ali com o melhor amigo dele não era uma boa coisa. Especialmente quando aquele amigo era Sirius Black. Ainda mais quando ele era, além de tudo, o cara mais gostoso da escola.

- Você se importa se eu fumar aqui? - ele perguntou, tirando um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso. - É o único lugar da escola em que eu posso.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumada mesmo...

- Na verdade, foi pra isso que eu vim. Eu _preciso_ desse cigarro antes de dormir, todos os dias. Você sabe como eu sou com hábitos, não sabe?

- Perfeitamente bem - ela sorriu. - Eu só não vejo por que não esperar lá fora até eu sair. Seria mais confortável para nós dois.

- Como vão as coisas com o James? - ele desconversou. - Vocês pararam com aquela mania chata de ficarem se agarrando em tudo quanto é canto, e isso, no meu mundo, quer dizer que o relacionamento tá cansando.

- O fato de termos parado de demonstrar afeto em público, Pads, só quer dizer que preferimos fazer isso de forma mais... _privada_.

- Ah, então vocês _transam_? Eu podia jurar que você era uma daquelas que queriam casar virgens.

A ruiva riu. Amava aquele jeito irônico dos Marotos. Na verdade, essa tinha sido uma das coisas que ela disse a si mesma para se convencer a aceitar sair com James.

- Não finja surpresa. Eu sei que ele te contou.

- Por alto. Nunca _contou_. Só virou pra mim um dia e disse "eu transei com a Lily ontem de noite". Não teve nem um "... e foi ótimo". Aliás... Eu acho que ele usou uma expressão mais gay. Foi algo como "nós fizemos amor" - o tom irônico dele arrancou uma risada da garota, que não conseguia imaginar James dizendo uma coisa dessas.

- E ele contava em detalhes antes?

- Os melhores detalhes sim. Eu não sei o que você fez, Lil. Mas você com certeza sumiu com o meu amigo e pôs um robô no lugar.

Ela não respondeu. Tinha alguma noção de tudo o que James fazia por ela e de todos os hábitos que ele havia largado simplesmente porque ela não gostava, mas cada descoberta como aquela era uma nova surpresa.

Ficaram um tempo se entreolhando, em silêncio. Sirius fumava seu cigarro, parecendo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto ela apenas o fitava, tentando compreendê-lo. Ao contrário de James, o Black parecia ser algo que Lily só sabia descrever como "poeira no vento": algo inconstante e indecifrável. E, talvez por isso, inexplicavelmente sedutor.

- Que negócio é esse seu com balé? - ele perguntou, repentinamente. - O Prongs fala nisso às vezes e você fala nisso o tempo todo.

- Eu fiz balé desde os sete anos até entrar em Hogwarts e, mesmo aqui, eu nunca parei de praticar. É quase uma obsessão, na verdade. Minha mãe já falou que vai me mandar fazer terapia um dia por causa disso.

- E por que você é tão louca por isso? O que ficar dando voltinhas na ponta dos pés tem de tão legal?

- Tem noção de quanto tempo eu tive que fazer de aula antes de conseguir poder usar uma sapatilha de ponta? O legal é se esforçar pra chegar ao ponto em que você quer! - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com ar cético. - É como passar dois anos tentando dormir com uma garota que te odeia, como o que o James fez.

- E você acha que a gente nunca disse pra ele que isso era perda de tempo?

- Ah, disse? Bom, aparentemente todos vocês quebraram a cara no fim, não foi?

- Foi. Mas só porque _a gente_ não deixou ele desistir.

Mais uma vez, ela não respondeu. Qual era o jogo dele? Por que ele estava ali, lutando consigo mesmo para não cantá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrando-a de como tinha sido importante para aquele namoro? Ainda assim, era legal saber que ele se interessava por aquilo.

- Você já dançou num palco?

- Não. Eu era muito pequena quando parei de fazer aula. Por quê?

- Porque você deve ficar muito bonita _se apresentando_ - ele respondeu, antes de conseguir se controlar. O instinto falava alto demais quando ele estava numa situação daquelas. - Quer dizer... Eu sempre achei que você fica especialmente linda quando está orgulhosa de si mesma. Disse isso pro Prongs umas mil vezes antes de vocês começarem a sair. - sorriu. - Se eu fizer isso agora, ele me mata.

Lily afundou na banheira, voltando à superfície logo em seguida. A água estava começando a esfriar, e restavam poucas bolhas cobrindo seu corpo. Essa, sem dúvida, não era a sua situação preferida. Mas ela não sabia por que ainda não tinha tirado Sirius de lá à força.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, eu realmente vou achar que você é um caso perdido se você me pedir uma cerveja amanteigada. Qualquer coisa _de adulto_.

- Eu não bebo, Pads.

- Pra _manter a forma_? Ah, Lil, você vai ser linda desse jeito pra sempre. O que você quer beber?

- O que você está planejando?

- Nada. É só que eu não conheço um jeito melhor do que esse de passar o tempo. Especialmente quando eu estou afundado numa banheira. Vamos lá, _Lilith_, alguma coisa.

- Um Cosmo - ela respondeu, relutante. Não achava uma boa idéia começar a beber sozinha ali com ele. Sozinha _e sem roupa_.

- Eu não entendo você - ele começou, conjurando o drinque dela e uma garrafa de cerveja para si. - Está aí toda maluca porque está sem roupa, mas não foi se vestir. E agora me pede um troço que tem vodka? Não é a escolha mais racional pra uma garota na sua posição.

- Eu acho que posso confiar no _melhor amigo do meu namorado_.

- Podia, sei lá, assumir uma postura coerente com isso, então. Sabe, Lil, eu aposto que tive umas mil chances de ver você na cama com o James. _Isso aqui_ é pior?

- Você perderia a aposta - ela respondeu, sorrindo. - E, sim, isso é pior. Você não ficaria assistindo.

- Isso é o que você pensa, minha cara Evans - um sorriso ordinário nos lábios dele a fez se arrepender pelo que tinha dito. _Odiava_ a vocação para sacanagem de Sirius. _Odiava_. - Isso aí é bom? - apontou para o drinque que ela segurava, com uma expressão estranha. Era uma bebida cor-de-rosa demais para ele se atrever a experimentar.

- Eu gosto. Quer?

- Eu prefiro não. Quanto tempo você ainda pretende passar aqui? Está ficando meio desconfortável, sabe?

- Não sei. Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda não _tomei banho_. Então, isso ainda pode demorar.

Ele franziu a testa. Por que mulheres demoram tanto? Sempre se perguntou que prazer maligno elas sentiam por deixar um cara esperando.

- Então, eu acho que a gente pode terminar de beber e... Eu vou te esperar lá fora, tudo bem?

- Padfoot, o que você quer? Por que você está aqui?

- A lua cheia tá chegando.

- Eu sei disso.

- E você sabe o que isso quer dizer.

- Perfeitamente bem. Qual é o problema?

- O fim de semana em Hogsmeade é logo depois. O fim de semana do Dia dos Namorados.

- Eu sei disso. Dá pra ser rápido?

- Eu queria te pedir um favor. Porque o Moony _nunca_ viria te pedir isso.

- Que favor?

- Ele queria sair com uma garota no Dia dos Namorados. Só que, como você sabe, ele provavelmente vai estar _bem_ machucado. Eu estive pensando e... Você é a melhor de nós em Poções. Talvez você pudesse ajudar ele.

- Com o quê?

- Uma poção cicatrizante. Ele é cabeça-dura demais pra ir à enfermaria. Só que... Eu não acho que vale a pena ele perder uma oportunidade de se divertir por causa de orgulho. Porque você _sabe_ que ele é orgulhoso demais pra pedir ajuda. Pode fazer isso? Fazer parecer espontâneo? No fundo, ele gosta de saber que as pessoas se importam com ele, mesmo sabendo dessa coisa de lobisomem e tudo mais...

- Só fazer uma poção cicatrizante? Isso é fácil. O problema vai ser convencer ele a aceitar.

- É só você dizer que foi sua idéia.

- Pode contar comigo. - ela tomou o último gole e entregou a taça vazia a Sirius.

- Obrigado, Lil. O James estava certo: a gente pode confiar em você.

- Você algum dia duvidou disso?

- Até uns dois meses atrás, sim - sorriu. - Então, eu acho que eu vou deixar você terminar aqui... - levantou e se dirigiu à porta. - Boa noite.

- Sirius? - ele se virou para ela outra vez. Lily mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se tentada a pedir que ele a esperasse do lado de fora. - Boa noite - disse, num tom doce.

xxxx

Sirius entrou no quarto antes dos outros Marotos. Queria se trocar rápido para poder ir pegar com Lily a poção para Remus. Mas descobriu que não teria tanto trabalho quanto imaginou: ao abrir a porta, viu a garota dormindo na cama de James, já pronta para ir para a aula. Provavelmente, tinha vindo procurá-los e, não os encontrando, resolveu esperá-los e, muito possivelmente, adormecera enquanto esperava.

Seriamente tentado a beijá-la, resolveu ir direto para a sua cama, para começar a trocar de roupa. Pelo menos, assim teria uma boa razão para deixar o quarto antes que James a acordasse.

- Hey, Padfoot, por que diabos você saiu correndo? - os outros três entraram no quarto.

- Eu ia procurar a Lily - respondeu, sem rodeios. Não era uma mentira, e também não parecia muito comprometedor. - Mas não sabia que ela ia estar aqui. Você não avisou a sua namorada que o dormitório ia estar vazio essa noite?

- Bom, _vazio_ eu não diria. O Frank dorme aqui mesmo quando nós não estamos.

- Ele não dormiu aqui essa noite - Remus se meteu no assunto, com seu ar de perito. - A cama está arrumada - explicou. - Agora, Prongs, você pode, por favor, acordar a sua namorada e tirar ela daqui pra nós podermos trocar de roupa?

- A gente podia também trocar de roupa e depois acordar ela - Sirius interveio.

- Com ela dormindo, a gente não vai poder fazer barulho - Peter respondeu. - Acorda ela, Prongs.

- Com muito prazer - o Potter se apressou a responder, sentando-se na cama e beijando os lábios da ruiva. Sirius sentiu uma espécie de enjôo ao ver aquilo. Não sabia quando isso tinha começado, só sabia que fazia algum tempo que não conseguia mais ser uma testemunha daquele relacionamento.

- Bom dia, meninos - Lily abriu um sorriso. - Eu trouxe umas coisas pra vocês - jogou um frasco de poção para cada um dos quatro. - Um experimento meu - informou, ao ver as expressões confusas nos rostos dos Marotos. - Uma poção para atenuar os efeitos do cansaço. Pra ajudar vocês a não dormirem na aula durante essa semana - sorriu novamente, fazendo Sirius sentir o que só podia ser chamado de "borboletas no estômago". - Agora, meus queridos, bebam isso e troquem de roupa _imediatamente_. Vocês ainda têm que tomar o café da manhã - eles se apressaram a obedecer. - Moony, você não. Eu queria falar com você antes... Pode esperar eles terminarem?

Remus deu de ombros e sentou na própria cama. Ele e Lily ficaram esperando os outros três se trocarem e deixarem o quarto.

- O que você quer?

- Tenho uma outra coisa pra você - ela respondeu, pegando um último frasco sobre a mesa de cabeceira. - Pra te ajudar a superar essa semana mais rápido.

- E o que é isso?

- Uma poção cicatrizante. Você não pode simplesmente deixar esses cortes melhorarem sozinhos. Hogsmeade tá chegando, e eu aposto que você tem planos.

- Eu _tinha_ planos. Mas eu não posso, Lil. Não vai dar pra falar com ela.

- Não vai dar pra falar com ela se você não me deixar te ajudar.

Remus a fitou, cogitando a idéia de deixá-la se envolver nisso também. Não deveria, sabia disso, porque passara a vida inteira sabendo que, um dia, teria que se tornar independente.

- Tudo bem - respondeu, ainda hesitante. - Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?

- Se você não estiver ainda mais cansado do que eu previ, vai dar até pra ir à aula com a gente - sorriu. - Nada de _problemas de família_ esse mês. E, com sorte, você ainda ganha o encontro dos seus sonhos.

- É uma boa perspectiva - diante do olhar da garota, ele tirou a camisa, que já estava começando a se sujar com o sangue dele. - O que você quer por isso?

- Ver você sorrir mais vezes. Me sentir parte do grupo de verdade. Eu não posso estar lá com vocês pra te ajudar, e eles não podem estar aqui pra fazer isso por você. Me parece perfeito, não?

- O James não é mesmo cara pra você, Lil.

- Eu sei - riu. - Mas eu amo ele. Podemos começar? - ele se virou de costas para ela. Só precisava de ajuda nos lugares que não conseguia alcançar, o resto poderia fazer sozinho. - Como você costuma cuidar disso?

- Band-aid - ele respondeu, se encolhendo quando ela encostou o algodão com a poção num corte particularmente profundo.

- _Band-aid_? Sem nem passar um anti-séptico?

- Isso não é lá muito fácil quando se está sozinho. E os caras não sabem fazer essas coisas. Falta... Instinto Maternal - sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria. - Coisa que você tem.

- Isso é bom?

- Se você pretende ter filhos um dia, com certeza.

Lily riu. _Filhos_ eram uma coisa que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, mesmo quando fazia planos para o futuro. Sempre se dedicara ao balé exatamente para poder, quando saísse da escola, fazer um teste para alguma companhia de dança e poder subir num palco. E sabia que engravidar não cabia nesse projeto.

- Prontinho, Moony - virou-o para si. - Você cuida da parte da frente sozinho? Eu vou ver como está o Jay.

- Pode ir. Avisa a eles que eu vou só pra segunda aula, ok? Tenho que levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia.

- Os elfos não fazem isso?

- Fazer, fazem. Numa hora específica do dia. Mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar essas coisas aqui. O Frank pode ver. Ele ou qualquer outro aluno que tenha acesso à Torre, o que, você sabe, é bastante gente.

A ruiva saiu do quarto. Os outros três Marotos estavam na Sala Comunal, James e Sirius andando em círculos, parecendo ansiosos. Quando a viram nas escadas, as expressões de ambos se aliviaram, mas continuavam a ter um certo ciúme. Quase podendo ler os pensamentos deles, ela entendeu que aquilo era só porque ela estava sozinha no quarto com Remus. Mas certamente não entendeu por que _Sirius_ também estava assim.

xxxx

- Lily, eu posso ir com você?

A ruiva encarou Sirius. Estava indo para a Sala Precisa, para mais uma sessão de balé enquanto James estava no treino. Por que o Black queria ir com ela?

- Eu não costumo aceitar isso, Pads. Prefiro ficar sozinha.

- Eu quero ver. Quero saber se o que você faz é parecido com o que eu tinha que assistir quando morava na casa dos meus pais.

- Como era o que você assistia?

- Bem chato - respondeu, sorrindo. - Muito cheio de mágica pro meu gosto. Literalmente.

- Então, o meu é um pouco diferente - ela continuou a andar pelo corredor, no sentido contrário ao dos alunos que iam para o dormitório.

- Posso ir com você?

- Você é um cara insistente demais quando quer - resmungou.

- Então, eu acho que você tem que agradecer a esse tal de Deus por eu não ter me apaixonado por você antes de te conhecer. Porque eu e o James, juntos, faríamos a sua vida ser um inferno.

Lily parou novamente. "Antes de te conhecer"? O que _exatamente_ aquilo queria dizer? Quando Sirius passou a considerar que a conhecia? Ela voltou a sentir aquele incômodo que a vinha atrapalhando desde aquele dia na banheira, três semanas antes. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda não havia conseguido entender o que sentira ali e, desde então, ficar perto dele tinha se tornado quase insuportável, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia descobrir o que sentia. Amava James, não amava? Então, por que queria tanto o melhor amigo dele?

- Sirius, eu realmente prefiro ficar sozinha.

- Você me chamou de _Sirius_? - ele franziu a testa. - Ah, meu Merlin, você está brava comigo. O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Você não fez nada - ela se sentiu tentada a dizer que o problema era o que ele _não_ tinha feito: torná-la mais uma de suas conquistas. - É só que... Eu fico _mesmo_ nervosa com uma platéia - "especialmente com uma platéia tão linda", completou mentalmente.

- Você nem vai perceber que eu estou lá.

- Isso é impossível. Seu reflexo vai estar em todos os espelhos.

- Como você pretende subir num palco um dia?

- Não sei - ela riu, desviando os olhos para o chão.

- Então, eu vou lá pra te ajudar a sobreviver a uma platéia. E você não vai discutir comigo sobre isso. Eu _vou._

A ruiva fez uma careta, mas acabou consentindo. Sabia que seria complicado, mas, afinal, se orgulhava de sua capacidade de concentração. Estava na hora de testá-la.

- Eu não quero uma palavra - avisou, abrindo a porta da Sala Precisa.

Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar. Olhou surpreso ao seu redor. Três das paredes eram completamente espelhadas, com uma barra horizontal alta o suficiente para que ela pudesse segurá-la. Na quarta, havia um sofá que lhe pareceu bastante confortável, uma vitrola e um relógio antigo.

- Você fica sentado ali - ela fez sinal para o sofá. - Se quiser beber alguma coisa, é só se concentrar no que você quer. Acho que você sabe como funciona - sentou ao lado dele no sofá, trocando os sapatos-boneca pela sapatilha de ponta. Amarrou a fita de cetim nos tornozelos e, então, levantou-se novamente. Pôs uma música para tocar e se dirigiu à parede oposta.

- O que, diabos, é essa coisa? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a música. Lily se voltou para ele, um dos pés apoiado na barra, uma expressão de profunda impaciência no rosto.

- _Clair de Lune_ - ela respondeu, num francês que, conforme ele sabia, não poderia ser mais impecável. - Com que tipo de música você imagina que se pratica balé, Sirius?

Ele deu de ombros. Durante um longo tempo, não foi capaz de outra coisa senão ficar observando-a, contemplando com verdadeiro fascínio os movimentos delicados daquela garota cuja imagem se refletia em todos os espelhos. Era tão lindo vê-la fazendo aquilo... Não conhecia o balé trouxa, mas sabia que cada um daqueles movimentos era perfeito.

Então, ele entendeu o que ainda o incomodava nela: Lily não era uma bailarina só ali dentro. Ela buscava ser perfeita em tudo o que fazia, em todos os momentos. E isso o fez começar a se perguntar se ela capaz de realmente se divertir.

- Você é séria demais.

- Eu preciso ser séria - ela respondeu, completando o passo que tinha começado. - Isso se chama _concentração_.

- Você é séria demais _o tempo todo_. Eu me pergunto se você conseguiria improvisar, em vez de seguir uma coreografia.

A ruiva parou e se virou para ele. Não havia como dizer que não tinha entendido a metáfora. E não sabia se podia discordar.

- Pads, você está exagerando.

- Não estou. O James também odeia isso. Ele costuma dizer que não consegue se ver na sua vida, porque você simplesmente fez planos pra tudo e nenhum desses planos inclui ele - ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a interrompeu e prosseguiu: - Você pode até me dizer que incluem, que ele é o amor da sua vida e que você teria que ser maluca pra não se ver com ele daqui a cinco anos. Mas a verdade é que a sua vida é perfeita e calculada demais pra um maroto. Nem o Remus é tão previsível assim!

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, voltou-se novamente para o espelho. _Pas de chat_. Não podia se distrair. Não podia... Mas ele ficava tão lindo olhando-a com aquele fascínio... Parecia que iria começar a literalmente babar por ela a qualquer instante. "Concentre-se", começou a repetir para si mesma, como um mantra. Ouviu aquela risada que parecia um latido. Isso certamente não era boa coisa. _Relevé_ e... Estava pronta para fazer uma pirueta quando, subitamente, a música parou.

Sem se virar, viu o reflexo dele trocando os discos. Logo em seguida, a música que ecoou pela sala era um tango.

- Carlos Gardel - Sirius disse, num tom de quem entendia do assunto. - Uma _grande bailarina_ como você nunca ouviu essa música?

- Eu sou uma bailarina, Sirius. Não uma dançarina de salão. E, muito menos, uma das peruas que você conheceu na Mansão Black.

Sirius riu. Não entendia por que ela ficava tão ofendida por tão pouca coisa. Ainda aproveitando o sabor daquela expressão irritada, trocou novamente os discos da vitrola. Os primeiros acordes que tocaram a fizeram franzir a testa.

- Eu também não sei dançar tango - admitiu, aproximando-se dela. - Teria aprendido se tivesse ficado na Mansão Black até hoje. Mas não valia a pena - abriu um sorriso galanteador, estendendo-lhe a mão direita. - Mas isso eu sei dançar. E, antes que você me pergunte, essa música é de uma banda bruxa. _"Have you ever really loved a woman"_, é o nome dela - viu a hesitação nos olhos da ruiva. - Você me daria a honra de se deixar conduzir por mim?

Lily aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, deixando que ele a conduzisse pela sala. Impressionava-a a capacidade que ele tinha de fazê-la executar passos que ela desconhecia, sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação. Tudo o que Sirius fazia era empurrá-la ou puxá-la, umas vezes com firmeza, outras com tal delicadeza que ela praticamente não sentia seu toque.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela ouvia, ainda que sem muita atenção, o que era cantado na música. Como amar uma mulher. _Amar_. Sirius Black - ou pelo menos quem ela costumava chamar por esse nome - não _amava_ uma mulher. Ele a _conquistava_.

O sorriso maroto naqueles lábios tão tentadores contrastava com o olhar terno que se refletia em todos os lugares para onde Lily tentava escapar. Estava certamente ficando louca, se realmente se sentia bem por estar envolta naqueles braços e naquele perfume. E mais insana ainda por deixar _Sirius_ conduzi-la. Aquilo tudo era, sem dúvida, _errado_.

Ouvir um último acorde lhe trouxe um alívio tão efêmero quanto despropositado. Puxando-a para junto de seu corpo mais uma vez, Sirius fixou suas íris prateadas nos orbes esmeralda de Lily e, pela primeira vez, ela entendeu o que aqueles olhos queriam dizer. E não soube definir se gostava disso ou não.

A mão direita dele acariciou de leve o rosto da ruiva, enquanto a esquerda, em sua cintura, continuava puxando-a para si, para evitar que ela fugisse. A garota corou de leve ao sentir os dedos do rapaz em sua nuca, entrelaçando-se em seus fios cor de cobre. E, então, num movimento lento e delicado, os lábios se tocaram.

O próprio Sirius se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que aquele beijo tinha acontecido. Tinha imaginado ter que lutar com ela para consegui-lo, mas não. Lily simplesmente tinha cedido. E, o Black sabia, isso era muito bom.

James, certa vez, dissera-lhe que fazer as coisas com paixão era completamente diferente e mil vezes mais gostoso, mas Sirius nunca tinha entendido o real significado disso até aquele momento. Sentir Lily envolta em seus braços, sabendo que era ela quem o beijava, era algo que o estava enlouquecendo um pouco mais rápido do que o normal. E ele _amou_ sentir isso.

- Sirius, por favor... - ela sussurrou, afastando o rosto dele. - Eu não posso.

- Eu sei que não, Lily - o Black suspirou, com uma certa impaciência. - Desculpa por...

Os lábios dela se colaram aos dele outra vez, interrompendo-o. Não queria desculpas, não queria proibições, não queria remorsos. Só queria se permitir quebrar as regras durante míseros minutos, no único lugar de Hogwarts em que regras não existiam.

Lentamente, delicadamente, _instintivamente_, Sirius a levou para perto do sofá. Queria aquela garota como nunca quisera alguém em toda a sua vida. E, no fundo de seu lado mais racional, sabia que isso era porque ele não a queria. Ele a amava.

- Eu não posso fazer isso - ela sussurrou. - Isso não tem nada a ver com o James - explicou, diante do olhar desapontado dele. - Não é assim que as coisas funcionam comigo.

Relutante, ele se afastou dela. Esperaria a vida toda, se precisasse. Por ela, valia a pena.

Os olhos esmeralda da ruiva se desviaram dos dele. Culpa. Odiava se sentir assim, mas não podia evitar. Lily não era uma sonserina vagabunda que não se importava de trair o namorado com quem quer que fosse. Lily era uma grifinória e, como tal, tinha um pouco de respeito pelas pessoas. Mas até onde o respeito por James podia interferir em sua felicidade?

- Lily? - a voz dele parecia um pouco mais grave do que o normal, o que a fez dirigir seu olhar para ele mais uma vez. - Eu não devia ter feito isso. Foi totalmente impulsivo e...

- E se eu não quisesse, eu não tinha deixado você fazer - ela o interrompeu, com um meio sorriso. Sentou-se no sofá, indicando-lhe que fizesse o mesmo. Desamarrou as sapatilhas e as trocou pelos sapatos. - Simples assim.

- Eu precisava fazer isso - ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Três semanas. Desde aquele dia eu...

- Por favor, Padfoot, não fala mais nada. Agora não, - o relógio bateu onze horas. - nós temos que ir.

- Ir por quê? Pra você encontrar o James no corredor e beijar ele, fazendo parecer que não aconteceu nada entre nós dois?

- E não aconteceu, Padfoot. Você é o melhor amigo do James, eu sou a namorada dele e é assim que as coisas vão continuar a ser.

Sirius fitou o chão de madeira polida sob seus pés, desapontado. _Desiludido_. Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa fria. _Ele_ era assim, não ela. E aquilo era, com certeza, sua culpa. Sua e de seus impulsos loucos. Por que tinha beijado Lily? O que tinha a ganhar com isso? Sabia o que tinha a perder, e eram coisas importantes demais para serem arriscadas daquele jeito.

Ela levantou do sofá, sem dizer mais uma palavra. O rapaz a acompanhou com os olhos no trajeto até a porta e, antes que ela a abrisse, a chamou mais uma vez.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo.

- Eu sei disso - ela replicou, com um sorriso triste. Eram os sentimentos de Sirius que faziam tudo ficar mais difícil. Porque, se dependesse só dela, a decisão seria bem simples: amava James e ponto final. - Só que ninguém mais precisa saber. _Ninguém_.

Ele assentiu, levantando-se lentamente. Arrastou-se até onde ela estava e a fitou, os orbes prateados com um brilho súplice.

- Eu não estou brava com você, Pads - ela disse, sabendo perfeitamente bem o que ele queria dizer, mesmo que não conseguisse. - Não mesmo. Mas eu... Não sei se vou conseguir lidar com isso. Estou confusa demais com todas essas coisas que estão acontecendo e que eu estou sentindo. Isso que aconteceu agora, por exemplo. Eu queria, mesmo sabendo que não posso. E é porque eu não posso que eu não quero que se repita.

- Tudo bem. - ele fez uma pequena pausa. - Acho que seu namorado deve estar te esperando lá fora - abriu a porta.

Lily saiu da sala, apenas para encontrar James parado do lado de fora, encostado displicentemente à parede, brincando com um pomo de ouro. Sirius não pôde oprimir um sorriso ao ver que certas coisas nunca mudavam.

- Hey, Padfoot - o Potter cumprimentou o amigo, antes de dar atenção à ruiva. - Como a minha Lilith está dançando?

- Bem demais - respondeu, com um sorriso, vendo Lily beijar o namorado, com uma pontada de ciúme. - Vou deixar vocês dois aqui e vou... Procurar um troféu - abriu um sorriso ordinário e se afastou, a passos apressados. Ao virar uma esquina, começou a correr no caminho para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Tudo o que não queria era ficar assistindo àquilo.

xxxx

- Vocês são loucos ou o quê? Uma festa no último sábado antes dos NIEMs?

- Não é bem uma festa, Lil - Sirius respondeu. - É uma comemoração de fim de escola.

- E uma boa desculpa pra beber até o limite - James completou. - Ah, Lilith, você tem que ir.

- Você vai, Moony? - os olhos dela buscaram algum suporte nos orbes âmbar de Remus, esperando que ele dissesse que não.

- É uma óbvia desobediência às regras da escola. Mas é uma festa dos Marotos, Ruiva. E eu sou um maroto - sorriu, erguendo os ombros.

- Na verdade, foi idéia dele - Peter sussurrou, como se fosse um grande segredo. - Mas, pra todos os efeitos, é coisa do Sirius e do James.

- Se até o Remus vai... - ela suspirou. - Eu acho que tudo bem eu ir. Quem mais vai?

- Só uma garota pra cada um. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos.

- E...? - ela os fitou, desconfiada. Vindo dos Marotos, podia esperar tudo. _Tudo_.

- Não - James respondeu. - A gente entra como um casal, _fica como um casal_ e sai como um casal. Até porque _nós_ somos um casal. Eles são só pares - ele fez uma pequena pausa. - E, mesmo que fossem casais, não iríamos trocar ninguém. Eu valorizo demais a única coisa que só eu tenho. - sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Sete horas na frente da Sala Precisa, ok? - Sirius puxou James para longe de Lily. - Estaremos esperando lá. Agora, nós precisamos resolver os últimos detalhes, então... Até lá - e, ainda puxando James, saiu da Sala Comunal.

Rindo, a ruiva olhou o relógio. Era tão típico deles marcar uma festa com uma hora de antecedência que ela não sabia por que ainda ficava surpresa com uma coisa dessas. Subiu para o dormitório e escolheu as roupas que iria usar, com todo o cuidado: a lingerie que havia escolhido com James na última visita a Hogsmeade e que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de usar, saia jeans um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusinha justa, como sabia que seu namorado gostava.

Tomou um banho rápido, no banheiro do dormitório, para ter mais tempo para se arrumar. Secou os cabelos, deixando-os um pouco mais lisos do que de costume, e se maquiou com cores claras, como sua mãe lhe havia ensinado anos antes. Argolas imensas nas orelhas e um par de sapatos de salto alto. Olhou-se no espelho, aprovando a própria imagem, e saiu do quarto. Eram sete em ponto quando chegou ao corredor do sétimo andar onde ficava a entrada para a Sala Precisa.

- Você está linda - James a elogiou, abraçando-a e dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

Mas o maior elogio foi o olhar de Sirius, que, mesmo estando com uma garota em seus braços, a fitou como se ela o fizesse desejar abrir mão de tudo o que tinha para estar com a Evans.

- Que bom que você acha - ela respondeu, devolvendo ao Black o olhar, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que era crueldade brincar com ele daquele jeito, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Para uma garota, a consciência de que estava machucando um maroto era melhor do que muitas coisas na vida.

- Nós podemos entrar, então? - Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. - Não estamos esperando mais ninguém, e... Ninguém pode saber dos nossos planos.

- Moony primeiro - James fez uma pequena reverência debochada. - A idéia é sua, meu caro.

Remus deu um passo à frente, enquanto Peter tirava um pergaminho do bolso. Analisou-o com cuidado, antes de anunciar que eles ainda tinham tempo. O Lupin foi e voltou pelo corredor, parecendo se concentrar. Uma porta de ferro se materializou no meio da parede de pedra.

- Podem entrar - anunciou, abrindo-a com um rangido.

A sala parecia mil vezes maior do que Lily estava acostumada. Na parede oposta à da entrada, quatro portas, uma ao lado da outra, deixavam que quatro pequenos quartos fossem entrevistos. Pelo visto, os planos não incluíam voltar para o dormitório antes do dia seguinte. Um bar ocupava outra das paredes, exibindo garrafas e mais garrafas de todas as bebidas em que Remus poderia ter pensado durante aquele tempo que havia passado planejando o local. Quatro imensas poltronas, nas quais com certeza cabiam duas pessoas, faziam um círculo em volta de uma mesa de centro de madeira escura. Assim que o último a entrar fechou a porta, algumas luzes se apagaram e uma música agitada começou a tocar. Não havia, sem sombra de dúvida, melhor ambiente para beber o máximo possível. E, por uma fração de segundo, Lily achou que isso era realmente tentador.

- Isso tudo foi ele? - ela perguntou, num sussurro, para o namorado, quando ele a levou para um dos sofás. James riu, fazendo que não.

- Nós planejamos juntos. Quer beber alguma coisa, querida?

- Um Cosmo - ela respondeu, com um sorriso. Cosmopolitans eram sua bebida preferida, desde sempre. E era muito estranho que James ainda perguntasse isso.

James se afastou, na direção do bar. Sirius se sentou no sofá ao lado do dela, sorrindo.

- Conhece a minha menina, Lil? - apontou para a loira que estava a seu lado, com um brilho orgulhoso nos olhos.

- Melissa, né? - a loira fez que sim. - "Minha menina", Pads? O que exatamente isso quer dizer?

- Que eu continuo galinha demais pra dizer _namorada_ - Lily mordeu o lábio, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Se Sirius estava com Melissa desde o Dia dos Namorados, que tinha sido antes daquele beijo, então... - mas é meio isso o que nós somos... - envolveu os ombros dela, possessivamente. A ruiva sabia que ele estava apenas querendo lhe provar que não precisava dela, que conseguia qualquer garota.

- Que bom pra vocês - sorriu, meio falsa. A idéia de Sirius tendo alguma coisa relativamente séria com alguém a incomodava de uma forma que não sabia explicar.

James voltou para a poltrona, trazendo o drinque da namorada e um copo de whisky para si. Sentou-se ao lado dela, entregando-lhe a taça com a bebida cor de rosa e beijou-lhe o ombro.

- Eu fico muito feliz de você estar aqui - sussurrou. - Porque eu realmente achei que você não vinha. - mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu nunca te daria a chance de descobrir alguém pra me substituir - ela respondeu, com simplicidade, vendo Sirius acender um cigarro. Ficou observando-o, com certo fascínio, durante algum tempo. Sabia que poucos homens faziam isso parecer tão bonito quanto ele conseguia. O Black jogou o maço para James, que pegou um cigarro e o acendeu.

- Você não se importa, não é?

- Não - respondeu, com um sorriso. - Adiantaria eu dizer alguma coisa agora?

O Potter deu de ombros, tragando e lhe oferecendo o cigarro. A ruiva olhou para o namorado, surpresa. James sempre tinha sido o primeiro a dizer que não queria vê-la fumando. Ela fez que não, vendo-o tragar novamente. Não, ele nem de longe fazia isso de um jeito tão bonito quanto Sirius. Mas, se ela se esforçasse bastante, podia até pensar que ele um dia chegaria perto.

Virou o resto de seu Cosmo, começando a se sentir meio entediada. Nunca tinha estado numa festa dos Marotos, mas, pelo que sabia, as coisas só começavam a ficar legais mesmo quando já tinha bebido álcool demais. Então, era hora de começar a beber.

Lentamente, as vozes iam se tornando cada vez mais altas e os assuntos, cada vez menos "inocentes". Garrafas vazias se acumulavam num canto, ao mesmo tempo em que as doses aumentavam e os drinques começavam a ter mais e mais vodka. Os beijos se tornavam mais longos e os carinhos eram mais irrestritos. Quando se deu conta, Lily estava sentada no colo de James, os braços do Potter envolvendo sua cintura enquanto ele sussurrava besteiras em seu ouvido, fazendo-a rir, já quase incapaz de se sentir embaraçada. Os olhos de Sirius agora não deixavam mais a ruiva, mesmo que os lábios e as mãos dele não saíssem da loira, que ainda estava sentada ao seu lado.

A saída de Peter não foi percebida por nenhum dos quatro, e eles também não teriam notado que Remus os deixou se ele não tivesse avisado que estava indo para o quarto. Melissa se levantou, foi até o bar e trouxe uma garrafa de vodka. Sentou-se no colo de Sirius, de frente para ele, e beijou os lábios do Black, fazendo Lily sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Ah, se James subitamente resolvesse liberar a troca de pares...

Sem deixar de olhar nos olhos esmeralda da ruiva, Sirius correu as mãos pelas coxas torneadas da loira. Sorriu, meio triunfante, meio malicioso, ao ver os olhos dela faiscarem, e beijou Melissa, com toda a vontade que conseguia reunir, imaginando-se com Lily em seus braços. E, então, ouviu a voz de James, no que lhe pareceu ser um lugar muito distante de seu cérebro:

- Por Merlin, Padfoot, vai pro quarto!

Os lábios de Sirius rumaram para o pescoço da garota, que inclinou a cabeça para trás, fitando James com um olhar lânguido que incomodou Lily ainda mais. A loira empurrou o Black até que ele se encostasse na poltrona, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e, depois de um selinho, se levantou e se dirigiu a um dos quartos que ainda estavam vazios.

xxxx

Abriu os olhos, lentamente, incapaz de reconhecer aquele quarto. Só sabia que estava deitada numa cama anormalmente cômoda, nua, com um dos braços de James pesadamente pousado sobre sua barriga. Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, apesar de a presença de seu namorado ser um bom indicativo de que tinha sido por livre e espontânea vontade.

Com todo o cuidado que tinha aprendido a ter nos últimos sete meses, esquivou-se para longe dele e procurou suas roupas pelo chão. Nada. Nenhuma das peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto pertencia a ela.

Após algum esforço, lembrou que estava na Sala Precisa, com os outros Marotos e suas respectivas garotas. Sua noite tinha, obviamente, sido bastante longa e, a julgar por sua dor de cabeça e pela falta de memória, tinha bebido bem mais do que devia.

Ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. Saber que não era a única acordada já era uma grande evolução. Concentrou-se na imagem de um robe de seda vermelha, desejando ter um sobre a cama. Não foi sem uma expressão de alegria que ela o viu se materializar diante de seus olhos. Pegou-o e o vestiu.

Saiu do quarto. A sala estava mais iluminada do que se lembrava, e isso a incomodava profundamente. Sentou-se num daqueles sofás, os olhos fechados para evitar a luz. Ouviu outra porta se abrir, passos se aproximando no chão de madeira e um sussurro doce:

- Bom dia, Lily.

A contragosto, abriu os olhos e fitou Sirius, que a olhava com um sorriso.

- Bom dia - resmungou.

- Café? - ele lhe estendeu uma caneca. - Tem também aspirinas, se você precisar. O banheiro é aquela porta lá no fim do corredor e... - hesitou por um instante. - Suas roupas estão ali naquela poltrona, caso você esteja se perguntando isso...

Ela se levantou e rumou para o banheiro, sabendo que ele a observava. Escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e limpou a maquiagem, que estava borrada. Olheiras denunciavam a falta de sono, resultado não só daquela noite, mas de todas as outras daquele ano. Suspirou, sabendo que não podia resolver isso ali, e voltou para onde Sirius estava.

- Você esqueceu as roupas - ele comentou, com um ar forçadamente casual. Estendeu-lhe novamente a caneca de café e o vidro de aspirinas. - Vão fazer bem, eu juro - um sorriso maroto a convenceu a aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - ela perguntou, a voz fraca. - Por que minhas roupas estão aqui fora e não lá dentro?

- Você não lembra?

- A última coisa que eu lembro é a Melissa indo pro quarto e... - ela parou de falar, corando violentamente. - Sirius, eu não...

- Depende - ele respondeu, parecendo se divertir com a expressão dela. - O que você acha que fez?

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha ao se lembrar de mais detalhes da cena altamente embaraçosa que tinha protagonizado na noite anterior.

- Eu só posso estar louca. Eu não faria isso.

- O quê? Um strip tease _pra mim_? É, você fez.

- Não foi pra você! - ela se apressou em se defender. - Foi pro James!

- Na minha frente? Lily, não mente pra mim. Você pode até mentir pra ele, mas não pra mim - ela não respondeu. Não entendia como Sirius podia achar tanta graça naquilo, enquanto tudo o que ela queria era se esconder num buraco e não aparecer nunca mais. - Sabe, Lil, você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi - ele mordeu um lábio, saboreando o prazer de, mais uma vez, repassar mentalmente aquela noite. - Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir esquecer o jeito como você tirou a roupa... Devagarzinho, sem tirar os olhos de mim, ignorando _totalmente_ o seu _namorado_... Eu juro que, por um segundo, eu achei que você tinha realmente esquecido dele. E acho que ele sentiu a mesma coisa, porque logo depois ele te carregou pro quarto... - ele revirou os olhos, com ar de inocência. A ruiva continuou em silêncio, pensativa. Ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Especialmente porque tinha sido na frente de James. - Mas acho que ele vai te perdoar por isso. Sabe como é, ele não pode falar muito, já que tava comendo a minha garota com os olhos.

- Isso não me consola, Pads.

- Ele não te interrompeu, Lil. Se te valorizasse tanto, ele tinha feito alguma coisa.

Ela abriu um meio-sorriso. Não sabia se _essa _informação servia como consolo.

- Se um dia vocês terminarem... Você pode vir me procurar, viu?

- Ah, claro - ela abriu um sorriso sarcástico em resposta ao olhar malicioso de Sirius. - Ou talvez eu não espere nós terminarmos.

- Lily, qual é a sua? Você fica toda "ah, meu namorado" e... É só estar longe dele que você... Enlouquece.

- Não é "só estar longe dele". Eu preciso estar _com você_. Sabe, Padfoot, eu não te amo, mas... Eu com certeza _quero_ você.

- Lil, por favor, não me diz isso.

- Eu te pedi a mesma coisa e, logo depois, você me disse que me amava, Sirius. Por que eu não posso dizer a verdade?

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas uma porta sendo aberta o interrompeu. Remus entrou na sala, parecendo exausto, e se jogou num sofá.

- Bom dia, gente - resmungou, sem muita animação. - Como foi a noite de vocês?

- Melhor do que você poderia imaginar - Sirius respondeu, com um sorriso ordinário nos lábios. Lily, sem responder, pegou as roupas sobre a quarta poltrona e foi se vestir no banheiro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Pads?

- Que você tinha que ter visto pra acreditar - o sorriso do Black se ampliou. Nunca iria conseguir esquecer aquela cena, especialmente porque nunca se permitiria deixar de lembrar. A ruiva voltou para a sala, com uma expressão meio mal-humorada que Sirius sempre achara especialmente bonita.

- Moony, eu vou morrer de tédio se ficar aqui até o James acordar. Pode avisar pra ele que a gente se encontra no almoço?

- Claro, Lil - Remus sufocou um bocejo. - Isso se _eu_ não dormir esperando a Hannah.

A ruiva saiu da Sala Precisa, seguida por Sirius. Não sabia por que ele ia com ela, e também não queria perguntar. Vindo dele, tinha medo dessas coisas.

- Vai pra onde?

- Estudar na biblioteca - ela parou de andar e se virou para ele. - Tenho umas revisões a fazer para os NIEMs - apesar da aparente frieza, os olhos dela esquadrinharam o corpo de Sirius, fazendo-o sorrir, aproximando-se dela.

- Sexo faz as pessoas ficarem mais bonitas, não é?- sussurrou em seu ouvido, afastando-se novamente. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Ou você vai me dizer que não é por isso que você estava olhando pra mim agora? Ah, Lilith, eu odeio quando as pessoas tentam mentir pra mim.

- Não me chama de Lilith - ela sibilou, meio irritada. - Eu odeio quando você me chama assim.

- Por quê? Porque te faz pensar no seu _namoradinho_ e te faz ver que até assim eu pareço melhor do que ele? Ou porque você quer ter alguma coisa com ele que é só de vocês dois?

- Padfoot, ele é seu melhor amigo! Nem isso você respeita?

- Pra todo o resto, sim.

- O que você quer, afinal?

- Você - ele respondeu, com uma certa malícia misturada na simplicidade com que disse aquela palavra. - Você, deitada na _minha_ cama, murmurando o _meu_ nome, _me_ pedindo mais. É só isso que eu quero, Lil. Poder dizer que eu _amei_ a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Algo naqueles olhos prateados fazia Lily não querer lhe dizer não. Mas, por outro lado, ela sabia que, se cedesse, nunca mais conseguiria esquecer o que havia feito. E isso iria, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, estragar o que ela tinha passado tanto tempo lutando para construir com o homem que amava. Quando uma das mãos dele tocou seu rosto, fazendo-a estremecer de leve, ela entendeu que já fazia muito tempo que estava trilhando um caminho sem volta. E que também não podia simplesmente parar no meio.

- Você não vai dizer nada sobre isso pra ninguém - ela o alertou, num tom severo que fez Sirius assentir prontamente. - Especialmente pros outros Marotos.

- Eu não seria louco, Lil.

- Tem algum lugar nessa escola que não seja coberto pelo Mapa do Maroto?

- Só a Casa dos Gritos - ele respondeu, com um sorriso triunfante. Poucas garotas concordavam em ir até lá com ele. E, ele sabia, Lily jamais diria não para isso. O medo que tinha de James descobrir era muito maior do que o medo daquela casa que _ela sabia_ não ser mal-assombrada.

xxxx

- Uau - ela ofegou, deixando-se cair na cama. Sirius a encarou, os olhos brilhando com um certo orgulho. Abraçou-a, brincando com seus cabelos cor de cobre, sentindo a respiração dela desacelerar lentamente. - _Uau_.

- Esqueceu como se falam todas as outras palavras? - ele perguntou, num tom zombeteiro.

- _Oublie la fièvre, oublie mes lèvres, oublie mes mots_ - ela sussurrou, seus lábios roçando a orelha dele, de um jeito extremamente sensual que o fez respirar fundo, tentando a todo custo se controlar. - Por favor - completou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, fazendo menção de sair da cama. Ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente.

- Eu sei que eu devia esquecer... Mas será que _você_ vai conseguir?

- Por que não conseguiria? - um sorriso maroto enfeitou os lábios da ruiva. - Não é tão difícil.

Sirius a beijou novamente, deitando-se sobre ela uma outra vez. Lily murmurou alguma coisa e o afastou.

- Não - ela disse, em tom definitivo. - Agora não - sentou-se na cama e o encarou, se sentindo meio mal por saber que estava nua.

- Sabe, Lil... Foi realmente muito bom. A melhor que eu tive em muito tempo.

- Você diz isso pra todas - deixou a cama e começou a se vestir. Ele riu, fazendo que não.

- _Esse _é o James. Eu nunca disse isso.

Ela o fitou, com certa descrença. Subiu a calça jeans pelas pernas magras e a fechou, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu nunca ouvi isso dele.

- Essa não é uma razão para se preocupar. Ele parou com isso. Disse que não queria mentir pra você - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo meio irritada. - Não que você não seja boa. Ah, Merlin, você é demais. Mas o histórico dele dificulta as coisas pro seu lado - ele fez uma pausa, lutando consigo mesmo para decidir se ia ou não fazer a pergunta que queria. Mas, então, acabou por decidir que a faria. - Falando nisso, ele é mesmo tão tudo assim?

- Eu não sei se posso falar sobre isso, - ela corou ligeiramente. - porque ele era o meu único até agora.

Sirius a fitou, chocado. Não estava acostumado com ouvir coisas desse tipo das garotas com quem transava.

- Então, você traiu _o cara_ comigo? Uau. Isso é uma coisa realmente importante, não é?

- Tudo isso - ela sentou na cama para colocar os sapatos. - Mais importante do que você imagina.

Ele sorriu para ela. Se soubesse disso antes, talvez aquele momento não tivesse acontecido. E, mesmo sabendo que seria uma pena, porque tinha sido, realmente, uma das melhores, ele achava que seria melhor para ela se não tivessem feito.

- Muita coisa faz sentido agora - murmurou, pensando em tudo o que ouvira de James no começo. Aquela paixãozinha que ele achava boba, cheia de "fazer amor" e tudo mais, agora tinha uma explicação mais aceitável.

- Imagino que sim - ela sorriu. - Eu tenho que ir, Pads. As coisas só poderiam ficar mais estranhas se o Jay me visse aqui com você. Então, eu vou... Te deixar aqui pra digerir tudo isso. Nos vemos no almoço, ok?

Ele assentiu, vendo-a sair do quarto, sem a menor pressa. Era estranho saber daquelas coisas e pensar que tudo o que acontecesse dali pra frente seria culpa dele. E foi isso o que o fez tomar uma importante decisão.

xxxx

James andava em círculos no jardim, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Parecia apreensivo, como Sirius nunca o havia visto. Correu uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Pegou uma caixinha no bolso do smoking, abriu-a, conferiu seu conteúdo e a guardou novamente.

Olhou para Sirius através da parede de vidro que separava o salão de festas do jardim. "Cadê ela?", seus olhos pareciam perguntar. O Black apenas deu de ombros. Encontrar Lily não era o seu trabalho. Peter era quem devia fazer isso.

A porta se abriu e os olhos ansiosos de James se dirigiram para ela, cheios de esperança. Lily saiu do salão e se dirigiu ao namorado. A expressão dele se converteu em alívio.

Agora, o casal andava para lá e para cá, em volta da fonte que ficava no centro do jardim. Lágrimas emocionadas corriam silenciosamente dos olhos de Lily, enquanto Sirius assistia, como num cinema mudo, ao pedido de James. "Quer casar comigo, Lilith?", ele pôde ler nos lábios do amigo, quando este se ajoelhou na grama, mostrando a ela o que havia dentro da caixinha de jóia. O anel dos Potter. O anel que pertencera à bisavó dele. E que Lily não hesitou em aceitar também.

Ver James colocando lentamente o anel no dedo dela fez Sirius sentir algo estranho em sua garganta. E sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de aquela ter sido uma cena realmente bonita ou emocionante. Era porque ele tinha perdido de vez a mulher que amava.

O casal voltou para o salão, de mãos dadas, já fazendo planos para o casamento. Sirius sentia um certo desespero por vê-los tão felizes, mas sabia que tinha que respeitar as decisões dela. Essa tinha sido exatamente a razão pela qual ele escolhera se afastar deles. E agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

- Ela aceitou - James anunciou, com um sorriso, pegando o copo de firewhisky que Sirius tinha acabado de colocar sobre a mesa. Tomou um gole e o devolveu ao amigo.

- Eu vi - ele respondeu, sem muita animação. - Parabéns.

A ruiva o fitou, com certa pena nos olhos. Sabia melhor do que ninguém o que ele sentia, porque o conhecera de uma forma mais completa do que todos os outros Marotos. E, ela sabia, isso nada tinha a ver com o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

O Potter os deixou sozinhos, para ir ao bar pegar bebidas para ele e Lily. Ela se sentou do lado de Sirius e, com delicadeza, tirou uma mecha negra dos olhos do rapaz.

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos, não esconde eles - comentou, fazendo-o encará-la. Sirius mordeu o lábio, procurando o que dizer.

- Parabéns - apontou o anel no dedo dela. - Um milhão de garotas morreria por esse anel.

- Eu sei disso - ela sorriu. - E foi só por isso que eu aceitei - ela fez uma pequena pausa, brincando com os cubinhos de gelo dentro do copo, agora vazio, de firewhisky. - Você tava meio certo. Minha vida é muito perfeita pra eu virar a _esposa_ de um Maroto agora. Talvez daqui a uns dez anos, quando vocês começarem a ficar sérios.

- E por que você aceitou?

- Porque, se eu dissesse não, eu não teria outra chance daqui a dez anos.

- Sua vida não é perfeita - ele disse, depois de uma longa pausa, durante a qual ficou apenas fitando-a. - Nem um pouco. Quero dizer... Você traiu o seu namorado, Lily. Mesmo querendo esquecer isso.

- Eu não _quero_ esquecer. A gente _precisa_ esquecer.

James voltou para a mesa. Sorria de um jeito bobo, como se achasse que a vida se tornava maravilhosa e sem defeitos a partir do momento que em ouvia um sim de sua namorada. O que, a julgar pelo tempo que ele havia gasto tentando conseguir _sair_ com ela, tinha um certo fundamento.

xxxx

- Você não pode ir embora, Pads! - ela tentou insistir, vendo-o entrar no carro e jogar o paletó no banco do carona.

- A minha vida inteira, eu disse que eu ia fazer isso quando me formasse. Pode perguntar pra eles - Sirius apontou para os outros três Marotos, que estavam encostados no capô do carro, fumando como se não se importassem com aquilo. Nem com o amanhã.

- Tem certeza de que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso?

- Tem, tem sim - ele respondeu. - Eu adiantei a minha viagem em uns dois dias porque eu não ia conseguir suportar ver você e o seu _noivo_ comemorando seu noivado amanhã à noite - o tom dele era ligeiramente sarcástico, mas ele parecia estar sendo sincero.

Lily suspirou, um tanto exasperada. Ele era incorrigível. E, talvez por isso, irresistível. Olhou para James, que conversava com os outros dois amigos, prestando tanta atenção neles que era improvável que ouvisse alguma coisa do que ela dissesse.

- Eu tô indo embora porque eu quero te deixar viver a sua vida. Você precisa de tempo pra lembrar de como é ser do James, e não dá pra tentar recuperar o seu namoro comigo por perto. Eu sei disso, porque depois daquele dia o que eu tinha com a Mel simplesmente desmoronou - ele fez uma pausa, pegando o maço de cigarros no painel e acendendo um. - Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não sabe de nada sobre nós dois - entregou o isqueiro de prata com o brasão dos Black para a ruiva. - Pode ficar com ele pra lembrar de mim.

Ela riu, guardando o isqueiro na bolsa. Sirius correu as mãos pelos cabelos e, incomodado, tirou a gravata-borboleta.

- Eu vou estar de volta pro seu casamento. Prometo - sorriu, maroto.

- É bom que você esteja de volta - James interveio. - Você vai ser o padrinho.

- Isso ainda vai ser discutido - ele respondeu. - Agora, eu preciso ir - os olhos prateados pareciam ligeiramente tristes.

Ela o abraçou, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Eu vou sentir saudade - sussurrou, no ouvido dele. - De você e de tudo o que aconteceu.

Sirius não respondeu. Ficou apenas observando o céu, vendo o azul-marinho se tornar alaranjado e os primeiros raios de sol começarem a surgir por trás do salão de festas.

- Foi bom enquanto durou - ele sorriu, melancólico. - Enquanto "_nós dois_" existiu ou, pelo menos, tinha chance de existir. Mas passar a noite inteira vendo meu melhor amigo e a noiva dele, que por sinal também é a garota por quem eu estou apaixonado, juntos por aí me fez ver que eu não quero mais me forçar a testemunhar isso. Faz tempo que eu não consigo, mas nunca disse nada. E não vou dizer.

- É por isso que você vai embora? Pra não ter que dizer?

Ele assentiu, lentamente. Com um gesto displicente da varinha, ligou o rádio, numa música que Lily só podia chamar de _barulho_. Ele cantarolou algumas palavras, se forçando a parecer animado. E, no fundo, talvez estivesse mesmo. Rodar o mundo de carro era seu sonho, desde pequeno. E sempre repetira para si mesmo que não haveria garota no mundo que pudesse impedi-lo de realizá-lo.

- Se eu passar mais de uma semana em algum lugar, eu te escrevo, ok? Quero saber se vou _mesmo_ ter que ser seu padrinho - sorriu, maroto. - Boa sorte lá fora.

- Pra você também, Pads - ela respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sirius mordeu o lábio, um sorriso ordinário se formando em seus lábios. A ruiva revirou os olhos, suspirando. Ele não sabia _mesmo_ ser discreto.

Os outros três rapazes se despediram do amigo. James abraçou a noiva e, juntos, eles viram o carro sair pelo caminho de terra e desaparecer no horizonte. Eles ainda ficaram algum tempo ali, vendo o sol terminar de nascer e a luz se refletir nas paredes de vidro do salão. E Lily entendeu que sua cortina se fechava e que as luzes eram acesas. Tinha sido, realmente, muito bom durante os breves e infinitos segundos que havia durado aquele ato. Mas ele havia acabado e ela devia apenas se preparar para o seguinte. O ato em que seu par deixaria de ser aquele moleque rebelde e passaria a ser o homem que a abraçava. O ato em que cada passo era tão perfeito quanto o mais bem-ensaiado dos _pas de deux_. O ato que, exatamente por isso, seria imperfeito. E, acima de tudo, o ato que ela havia escolhido para chamar de sua vida.

**FIM**

**NA: **Meus agradecimentos à Sami, minha querida beta que eu tanto amo. Espero que, apesar de todos os seus comentários e de todas as vezes em que vc xingou a Lily, vc tenha gostado da fic.

Também PRECISO agradecer à Just. Sem ela, talvez eu não fosse capaz de fazer uma SiriusLily. Muito menos uma tão bonitinha.

R&R, pessoal!


End file.
